Paper Mario And The Chaos Star: The Seven Star Cosmic Chaos
by mystic pug101
Summary: Hi this is my first story so don't hate on it im also 11 years old so it may be bad. prologue description: mario and luigi were invited to peaches party. but this time instead of browser crashing it there was a flash of light coming from toads woods, And they have to investigate. The story will have 7 to 8 chapters. {take note that this story may have insults} if you read it thx.


**Prologue: The Mysterious Toad.**

 **On a bright sunny day in the mushroom kingdom, Parakarry dropped by with some mail at Mario and Luigi's house shouted at a green figure "Mario! delivery from Peach!"**

 **Then Luigi looked up and replied "Oh hi Parakarry. I'll take the mail for you."**

 **"oh wait your not mario your... um... Luigi? i think? Anyway sorry for calling you Mario" Parakarry said as he handed Luigi the letter.**

 **Luigi told him "Oh it's ok, many people call me Mario." Then Luigi walked back into the house and Parakarry flew away back to the post office.**

 **"Hey bro! we've got mail, and its from peach! can i read it to you?" Luigi asks as he barges in the house.**

 **Mario nods. "Ok bro!" Luigi said " The letter says...*opens letter* 'Hey mario luigi im hosting a party today and you're invited to come as my guests of honor. P.S there will be cake! signed peach.' Oh boy cake, and were invited!"**

 **Mario looks at luigi and says " Hey luigi lets go to the party! "**

 **Luigi nods as he gets ready to go to the party "Hey Mario?" Luigi asked.**

 **"yes?" Mario replied as they headed outside.**

 **"do you think bowser will crash this party like last year? If he does it'll be the 2 time in a row!" Luigi asked.**

 **"Well Luigi he might, but I highly doubt that he will not. Though never let your guard down, because you don't know what he'll do." Mario replied.**

 **As Mario and Luigi entered toad town it was almost empty but a couple toads that didn't want to go to the party. They approached the castle they saw two toad guards at the entrance to not allow browser to enter. "state name and business" yelled both toads as the blocked the entrance.**

 **"Um... hi? this is my brother Mar..." luigi replied.**

 **"Mr..Mr Mario!? Were sorry for our rudeness you may proceed with... green mario?" both the toad guards said nervously.**

 **"Oh its ok its hard to do this day in and day out" Mario replied as he and Luigi entered the castle.**

 **Once inside Peach was outside throne room waiting to greet Mario and Luigi. " Hey Mario! Hey Luigi!" Peach said as she stepped down the stairs.**

 **" hey princess! " Both Mario and Luigi replied.**

 **" I hope bowser doesn't ruin this party!" Luigi said " This is an amazing party! Just like last year When bowser kidnapped everyone and lifted the castle in the sky except mario which he shot out of the window."**

 **"Luigi please don't remind me of that moment, it wasn't fun at all." Mario said as he shaked.**

 **About ten minutes after Mario and luigi arrived a blast of light hit the castle it was so bright i could blind someone! when the light was gone a toad yelled " Its bowser he's here! "**

 **Then a yoshi replied " That's not bowser yoshi would know it would be an explosion from a cannon!"**

 **"Hey Mario! It seems to be coming from the toads woods! " Luigi pointed at the nearby woods.**

 **"Mario, Luigi, can you go investage to woods and see what might be causeing that light?" peach asked wondering what caused it.**

 **" You can count on us princess!" said mario as he grabbed luigi and ran off to toads woods"**

 ***Luigi joined your party! He can find ghosts!***

 **Later at toads woods they explored. They looked in the trees the bushes until they came across a run down cottage. "Mario? Do you think what ever caused that light is in there?" Luigi whispered trying not to get caught by whatever was in there.**

 **Mario looked around the place to see if there was any more cottages but it seems like this is the only one."Yes i think so Luigi, there's no other run down cottages. So that means whatever is in there caused it." Mario whispered also worrying whats in-side.**

 **Mario crouched trying not to make much noise so nothing realizes that the're by the cottage. As mario peeks though the door he sees a little-blue toad with brown-hair like peaches with some covering her right eye on the ground. Then there was a dark cloaked figure with mist under him having his hand out ready to blast the poor toad. " Little toad where are you hiding it? Tell me or Die!" said the guy with the cloak. "**

 **"Hey!" Yelled Mario, as luigi shooks his hands and head trying to get Mario to hide. "Unhand that little toad!"**

 **"Why should i fat plummer? Do you seriously think you can hurt me? Do you even know who i am!?" scoffed the cloaked figure as he held his hand out ready to shoot Mario.**

 ***Battle Start!***

 **Mario jumps on the cloaked figure, and luigi does to. "HEY STOP THAT!" The cloaked figure yells as he gets mad, and blasts luigi luigi.**

 **"Luigi!" Mario yells as he grabs him and the toad as he flees the cottage.**

 ***Battle Fleed***

 **"HEY YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME THAT EASY!" The cloaked Figure yells at Mario as he gets Furious.**

 **The cloaked figure sends a powerful blast that knocks Mario and them all the way to the middle of a forest. He leveled the a section of the forest and blew up the cottage like he was squishing a bug " Now that should end you " the cloaked figure said as he teleports away.**

 ***prologue over hope you enjoyed!***


End file.
